Meowth
| textcolor=black| name='Meowth'| jname=(ニャース Nyarth)| image= | ndex=052| evofrom=None| evointo=Persian| gen=Generation I| pronun= Me'-oow-Thh | hp=40| atk=45| def=35| satk=40| sdef=40| spd=90| total=290| species=Scratch Cat Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=9.3 lbs.| ability=Pickup *Technician| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Meowth (ニャース Nyarth) is a -type Pokémon. It evolves into Persian at level 28. It is also one of the most well known Pokémon besides Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur. Because Meowth has a cat-like appearance, it's name is a pun on "Meow". Appearance Meowth has two white whiskers on each side of its face and two hairs sticking up near the coin-like gem on its forehead. Meowth's Tail and feet are white and brown at the end. Special Abilities Meowth can have the ability Pickup or the ability Technician. Pickup allows Meowth to pick up items while the player is walking. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Meowth and Persian are the only Pokémon that can learn Pay Day (equation is Lv/2 multiplied by 10). In the anime, Team Rocket's Meowth is capable of human speech (a skill he learned while living on the street of Hollywood to impress a female Meowth named Meowzie). Anime Meowth is also a member of Team Rocket in the anime and in Pokémon Yellow Version. What is special about this specific Meowth is that it can talk (making it one of the few nonlegendary to do so) with its special ability. He is also extremely intelligent capable of buliding and operating robots, rockets, ect. His Original Trainer was Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni, who replaced him with a Persian. The anime series made Meowth the second most popular Pokémon of all time, next to Pikachu. Game Info Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=Adores circular objects. Wanders the street on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change.| yellow=Appears to be more active at night. It loves round and shiny things. It can't stop from picking them up.| gold=It is fascinated by round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep.| silver=It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.| crystal=It loves things that sparkle. When it sees a shiny object, the gold coin on its head shines too.| ruby=Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| sapphire=Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| emerald=Meowth withdraw their sharp claws into their paws to silently sneak about. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| firered=All it does is sleep during the daytime. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes aglow.| leafgreen=Adores round objects. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change.| diamond=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| pearl=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| platinum=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| heartgold=It is fascinated by round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep.| soulsilver=It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.| }} Locations Meowth can be found in the Trophy Garden after completing the Sinnoh Pokédex and obtaining the national one. In order to find him you must first talk to Mr. Backlot, he will say the name of a rare Pokémon in his story, this Pokémon will then be in the trophy garden for two days. After those two days you may talk to Mr. Backlot again and then there will be another rare Pokémon in the garden. Please note it is only occasionally Meowth and that it may take a while before you find the rare Pokémon. Meowth are outside Ecruteak City in Pokemon Soulsilver only. In FireRed Meowth can be encountered on Route 5, just before the Day-Care Man's house. Name Origin Its name is based on "Meow" the onomatopaea for a cats noise. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Antagonists Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Single Type Pokémon